The present invention relates to a mechanical tensioner for elongating and relaxing a stud and the like in an object such as for example a flange and the like, as well as to a method of elongating and relaxing a stud.
Mechanical tensioners of the above mentioned general type are known in form, for example, of a mechanical nut which has two elements movable relative to one another in opposite axial directions to elongate or relax a stud. There are however many applications where no gaskets are used to seal the two flange portions or where the stud is oversized relative to the required clamping force. Therefore, with a steel-to-steel flange connection there is no compression feasible, and with an oversized stud there is no stud elongation feasible, and thus axial movement of one of the parts becomes possible.
The disadvantages of the above described prior art are eliminated in my U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,318,397 and 5,341,560. It is believed that further modifications of the mechanical tensioners and method of elongating and relaxing a stud disclosed in my patents are desirable.